Love is invincible but can it survive us?
by secretsaredeadly
Summary: "You need to let me go!" Shayden screams and he shakes his head. "Never i just found you. I dont care about your past i wont loose you." He screams back at her and tears fall from her eyes. "Please leave. I shouldnt even be alive." She says and she shoves him away. "LEAVE ME ALONE YOU DONT NEED ME! MY PAST WILL COME BACK TO HAUNT ME. HAUNT US LEAVE" Do not own twilight!


Year 1244

A girl dressed in a red gown was running through the halls of a huge castle and she tripped on her dress. It caused her to come colliding with the floor and she groaned. She was late for the ball and she pushed herself back up on her feet. She continued to the ballroom and made it to the top of the stairs.

"Princess Shayden of Tidemores." A voice said and all eyes turned to face the stairs.

Shayden begin to decend the stairs and her long curly blonde hair flowed down her corset dress. Her electric blue and forest green eyes where searching the ground. Every step she took was graceful and she held herself with the utmost respect. As she neared the buttom of the stairs a huge smile apeared on her ruby red lips when she spotted her eldest brother Marko.

Marko was the heir to the throne and he had long curly blonde hair and stood about 6'5 . He had forest green eyes and was dressed in a black suit with a cape flowing down. He worn the family crest on a necklace around his neck. He made his way to his sister and he to walked with such grace it was like he was gliding across the floor. He greeted his sister who just smiled at him.

The Tidemores where not human nor where they vampires. There blood is descended from fairies and are very well respected and so tye ball was in their name celebrating Shaydens 160th birthday which was like a humans 16th birthday. It was also tye day she would choose her mate and carry on the bloodline.

"Marko your sister has grown into a lovely young miss." A male said who smiled at the siblings.

"Thank you Alessandro. Heir to the Kuriana kingdom." Marko said and everyone new Alessandro was a canidate for Shayden and he happen to carry the strongest angel gene alive since his father is the angel Gabriel. Marko ushered his siter to the next candidate.

Shayden had meet prince Keiryan who had a strong wizard gene and she couldn't help but wanna throw up. He has a known play boy with his haunting purple eyes and golden straight hair. After Keiryan was Drakkan a demon who caught Shaydens interest and he was gorgeous also. He had beautiful black eyes with swirls of red and long curly black hair. After Drakkan was Alec Volturi a vampire and she was beyond creeped out by him and practically ran away from. Lastly was Altair a shifter from some native tribe and it was love at first site.

The night went off without a hitch and everyone enjoy themselves. Everyone was heading back to their and the siblings where getting readg to heading to bed. Shayden was in her night gown and she forgot to wish her parents good night. She skipped off to there room but froze when she noticed something wasvery wrong. The guards weren't around and she was on alert as she careful made her way to her mothers room. A scream rang through out the hallway making the princess run faster to her mothers room. She slammed the door open causing it make a loud banging noise. Her hand flew to her mouth as she collapsed to floor at the scene before her.

Shaydens mother was pinned to the wall a sword slammed through her heart and her body was slumped over. Blood covered the once white wall in blood and the once beautiful blonde hair was now caked in blood. Shayden just stared at her mother and couldn't move sorrow ran through her like a river. Her teary eyes searched the room for her father and she flew herself backward when she realized her fathers decapitated head was mere inches from her. She spotted his body pinned to the wall by his arms which each hand a sword through them. Shayden shook her headand ccouldn't believe it her mind quickly realized her 3 year old baby sister 13 yeard old brother and 17 year old brother where still in the castle. She composed herself and stood up. She took off running to her 17 year old brother Alaxanders room.

As Shayden ran through the halls she noticed dead maids and guards. Fear ran through as she pushed herself further and her feet where hurting her but she need to get to her brother then her other siblings. She finally made it to her brothers room and he turned to her. She sighed in relief when she saw him and she ran to him.

"Thank god your ok." Shayden said and something was wrong. Her brother wouldn't hung her back which he always did. She released him and stepped back.

Shayden backed away from at what she saw at his feet and she couldn't believe. At his feet was their dead uncle and she couldn't believe it. Her brother was a murderer and he looked at her. Shayden couldnt place the emotion in his eyes and that concerned her. He ran towards and Shayden stepped backwards and shook her head. Her brother collide with her and spun her around. She didnt feel no pain but something wet dripped on her face and she looked up. Her brother was smiling and she was beyond confused. Her eyes spotted the guy smirking holding a bloody sword. She realized it wasn't her blood.

"Alexander?" Shayden asked in confusion she didnt understand what was going on.

"I...didn't. ...kill...anyone. ...it...was...Alessandro...he...killed...them...run...he wants..to kill us off.." Alexander said aw he coughed out bloor and he fell to the side like a lifeless doll. Shayden fell to her her knees and gather her brother in her arms. He closed his eyes welcoming the eternal darkness. Teher was no pain or sorrow here.

"NOOOO! PLEASE STOP PLAYING THIS JOKE!" Shayden screamed and she shook him. "PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE! PKEASE COME BACK! I WILL DO ANYTHING PLEASE DON'T CLOSE YOUR EYES." She begged and keep shaking him. Tears where falling from her eyes and she knew he was gone. She screamed and pounded on his body. "WHY DID YOU DO THIS! WHY LEAVE ME!" She kissed her brothers forehead before she laided his head on the ground. Anger and sorrow ran through her like a raging river. She spotted the guy who held the sword that ened her brothers life. "You soul is mine." She said and summoned her piwer of the shadows. Each member of the royal blood os granted commanded over one element Shayden got the most power and deadly one. Power of the shadows and darkness. She raised her hands and summoned darkness to her. The guys eyes held fear and he knew the rumors where in fact true. Darkness began to gather around her and she casted her hand at him. His scream echoed through out the hall has she ripped his shadow away which stole there soul. The shadows devoured the soul and Shayden began to walk to her younger siblings room. She killed anyone and everyone in her way.

Shayden made it to her three year old sisters room and kicked the door in. She spotted her little sister cowering in aa corner. She bends down and ppicks her up. She holds her little sister Kari close to her chest as she sets of for Jaggers room. She walks through the blood stained halls and makes it to her brothers room. She slams the door open and jagger gets wide eyed. He runs to his sister and Shayden gives Jagger there baby sister. She turns to face her brother who she sensed coming.

"Why?" She asked her brother who just laughs at her.

"For power little sister. Now to kill you three." He says and Shayden glares.

"The hell you will." Shayden says calming and quickly moves her arms forming a circle. A huge portal appeared. "JAGGER GO NOW!." Shayden demanded.

"Sister no! What about you?" Jagger asked his sister and he fears he will loose her also.

"I will be right behind you now go!" Shayden demands and Jagger nodds. He runs into the portal and Shayden glares at her brother. "I will kill you!" She says but before she could do anything her brother used his power of wind to slam a sword through her stomach. She screams and is forced backward into the portal. As she falls through the portal closes and Shayden lands with a loud thud! She screams in pain and coughs up blood. "Oh bloody hell." Shayden says and she spots her brother.

"Sister no!" Jagger says and runs towards his sister.

"Jagger you must take care of Kari now I can no longer hold on." Shayden says as she fights for breathe. Her brother drops down by his sister side.

"No I will save you. Please don't leave us." Jagger begs and a bloody smile appears on Shaydens face. She placesa blood sstained hand on his face.

"I am sorry. I...can't. ..hold...on...much...longer...I...love..you." Shayden struggles out and she takes a shakey breathe. Everything begins to fade in and out. She knew it was time for her to go home.

"Sister please hang on. Don't leave us." Jagger says and he sobbs when her hand falls from his face. He watches as his sister closes her eyes. "No sister please! SISTER! NOOOO! ELEMENT OF LIFE I CALL UPON YOU ENCASE MY SISTER IN CRYSTAL AND HEAL HER I OFFER UP MY ETERNAL LIFE. LET MY BABY SISTER SLEEP ALSO! " Jagger screams out in sorrow and there a huge flashing light. Everything fades away to nothingness.

Year 2006

Bella was at the feild and watched as the Cullens plus the wolf pack trained. She felt something calling to her and she stood up and everyone stopped to look at her. She ignored them and followed the pulled. She ended up at a wierd waterfall she has never seen before and in the center of was a wierd tree. It had black and blue flowers.

"What is this place?" Bella asked and she walked towards the tree.

"Bella becareful we don't know what this place is." Edward said as he joined Bella. The pack and the Cullens also joined them. Bella shrugged and when she got closer to the water it began to form a path to the tree. Curiosity got the best of Bella and she followed it. Edward tried to follow Bella but it was like a invisible force field pushed him back. No one but Bella was allowed to advance and that worried everyone.

"Bells come back." Jacob called and he had long since shifted to human.

"I am fine. I can't explain it but I feel safe here." Bella said and she reached the tree. She gasped when she saw encased in the tree was a young women anda girl who looked 14. Bella touched the tree and she screamed in surprise when the young girl opened her eyes. Bella backed away away causing her to trip and fall on her butt. She watched in shock as the girl stepped out of coffin like case.

"Where am I? Why am I alive?" The older looking girl asked and the younger looking one looked like the oldest except her hair was black like the night.

"Jagger sacrificed is last life to save us. I was sleeping with you until you woke up. Shayden Jagger is dead." The younger one told the girl Shayden. Shayden fell to the ground and sobbed.

"Jagger to. Why is our life coursed? Kari why?" Shayden sobbed out and Bella feot sorry for the girl. She didn't know what was going on though.

"You." Kari said and pointed to Bella. "Only our bloodline can enter here. You have awokened us what is your name?" Kari demanded and Bella blinked.

"Umm...Isabella Swan. Your bloodline?" Bella asked and Kari nodded.

"You carry the blood of the traitor. Our brother killed off our family. We have much to discuss." Kari said and Bella just nodded. She was beyond confused.

"We must get you back your friends looked worried." Shayden said as she stands up and helps Bella up. Bella watches as they walk with such grace and it shocks her. Bella follows behind them and nodds towards the group.

"Guys this is Shayden and Kari." Bella said not sure how to explain it. She introduced them to everyone and noticed the girls not once looked them in the eyes.

"You lot are dressed weird what year is it?" Shayden asked and everyone just looked at her.

"2006." Carlisle said and Kari got wide eyed.

"Its been that long. My sister and I have been encased since 1244." Kari said and everyone looks at them in shock.

"How is that possible?" Sam asked this time in shock.

"Well we are of the Fae bloodline. Alsoi know you are shifters and vampire." Shayden said and everyone got wide eyed.

"How is the possible?" Rosalie asked in awe.

"We will explain somewhere not here we are being watched." Kari said and everyone nodded. They all agreed to go to the cullens to explain everything.

I hope ya'll like it please tell me what ya chapter explains their origins and ect.


End file.
